1. Field
The present invention relates to techniques for enhancing the performance of computer systems. More specifically the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining whether a cooling device in a computer system is responsive to control signals.
2. Related Art
During operation, computer systems typically generate heat and may need to be actively cooled. If a cooling device in a computer system fails, the operation of the computer system may be adversely impacted and the computer system may even eventually fail. Therefore, it is desirable to ensure that the cooling device in a computer system is functioning correctly.
In many computer systems, the cooling device is checked at regular intervals by temporarily turning it up from its equilibrium state and then sensing the impact of this change on the temperature of the computer system. In order to sense the increased cooling of the cooling device independently of the potentially varying load on the computer system, the cooling device may have to be turned up to or near its maximum cooling capability. The resulting temperature change, although observable to the sensors, may additionally cause thermal-gradient induced damage to components in the computer system.
Hence, what is needed is a method and apparatus for determining whether a cooling device in a computer system is responsive to control signals without the above-described problems.